Heaven's Bride
by Uchi No Haru
Summary: Untuk menolong ibunya yang sakit keras, Sakura pergi ke pegunungan untuk mencari bunga yang kabarnya dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Namun, disana dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan adik dari Kaisar Langit, bernama Sasuke, dan ia dibawa ke kahyangan!
1. chapter 1 : Menikah Dengan Kaisar Langit

**Chapter 1** **: Menikah Dengan Kaisar Langit?!**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Heaven's Bride.**

 **Author : Jessica Aulia.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rated : T-M.**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **\--**

 **Summary: Untuk menolong ibunya yang sakit keras, Sakura pergi ke pegunungan untuk mencari bunga yang kabarnya dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Namun, disana dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan adik dari Kaisar Langit, bernama Sasuke, dan ia dibawa ke kahyangan!** **Disana, dia terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke?!** **Note: Terinspirasi dari komik yang Jessi baca. Tapi, yang pasti sedikit berbeda dari komikny** **a**

 **\--**

 _'Tap.. Tap.. Tap..'_

"Mempelai wanitanya kabur! Tangkap dia sebelum upacara pernikahan! Cepat!" Perintah salah satu dayang disana.

 _'Hah.. Hah.. Hah..'_

Disisi lain seorang pemuda sedang asik menikmati _'acara kejar-kejaran'_ yang dilakukan oleh calon mempelai wanitanya.

"Sasuke- _sama_.. para tamu upacara pernikahan telah berkumpul. Sebentar lagi yang mulia Kaisar Langit pun tiba. Bagaimana ini, yang mulia?" Tanya seekor dayang kecil yang memiliki telinga seperti telinga kucing.

"Hn. Aku akan memperlihatkan cintaku dengan calon Istri baruku dengan penuh gairah pada Onii- _sama._ " Ucap pemuda itu sambil berlalu pergi dan tak lupa seringai di bibir tipisnya.

"Nona calon mempelai! Nona jangan lari! Nona Sakura!" Teriak para dayang yang mengejar gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura tersebut.

"Ah! Aku ingin pulang! Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak ingin menikah!" Teriak Sakura sambil menoleh kearah dayang-dayang tersebut, tanpa mengurangi laju larinya menuju pintu besar yang terlihat seperti gerbang di istana ini.

"Mohon tunggu! Nona tak bisa kembali! Karena tempat ini-" tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Para dayang dikejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar dan kaki Sakura yang telah maju selangkah lebih lebar dari istana tersebut.

"ADALAH KAHYANGAN!!" Teriak para dayang secara bersamaan.

"Hah? Kyaa!!" Teriak Sakura yang telah jatuh melayang. Dia pun hanya menutup mata dan pasrah akan dirinya.

 _'Tuhan apakah ini akhir hidupku?'_

 **WUSSH.** **.**

 **FLAP..**

 **GREP!**

Merasa mendarat di tempat yang merasa pernah dia duduki. Sakura pun membuka matanya dan dia pun terkejut karena dia telah mendarat di atas kuda pegasus dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia berada di dalam pelukan calon Kaisar Langit yang tak lain adalah Calon Suaminya.

"Jadi.. namamu Sakura, hn? Gadis pemalu. Baiklah.. kembali ke kahyangan!" Ucap Sasuke.

Sesuai perintah, kuda pegasus itu pun melesat kembali ke kahyangan.

"Aku mau pulang! Pulangkan aku!" Pinta Sakura.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?!"

Setelah sampai, Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari pegasus tersebut dan menarik tangannya. Dan kemudian menjawab, "Kau akan menikah denganku dan melahirkan anakku." Jawabnya.

"Tapi, kenapa? Kita baru bertemu kan?!" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan, membuat Sakura yang dibelakangnya menjadi bingung karena ditatap tajam oleh pria di depannya.

"Eh?"

 ** _C_** ** _UP~_**

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan panas dan membuat Sakura terkejut. Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke, namun tak ada gunanya. Calon suaminya ini sangat kuat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka dan menyeringai melihatnya.

 _'Ini tidak mungkin! Apa-apaan ini? Kahyangan? Menikah! Kenapa jadi begini?!'_ Pekik Sakura dalam hati, yang masih berusaha melepaskan ciuman dari Sasuke.

o0o

 ** _Sakura's POV_**

Ini semua bermula sejak kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu..

 **Flashback**

 **-Bumi** **. Kediaman keluarga Haruno-**

"Ibu! Kuatkan diri ibu, kumohon!" Pintaku menatap nanar ibuku yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur kecil kami.

"Tabib! Soal uang bisa kuusahakan. Tapi, tolong selamatkan ibuku!" Pintaku pada tabib itu. Tapi tabib itu malah menatapku sendu kemudian menggeleng pelan dan berjalan pergi dari rumahku.

Melihat itu, aku shock dan terduduk lemah disamping ibuku.

"Sa.. Sakura~" Panggil Ibuku. Aku pun menoleh dan menegurnya.

"Ibu, jangan habiskan energi ibu. Tidurlah bu!" Aku menegurnya, karena aku tidak ingin dia semakin lemah hanya untuk berbicara saja. Tapi, tampaknya ibu tak memedulikan laranganku.

"Ibu menyayangkan.. karena harus pergi sebelum melihatmu menikah. Pasti, pasti kau akan terlihat sangat cantik Sakura." Perkataan Ibu barusan tak ayal membuatku menangis karenanya. Tidak! Tidak akan kubiarkan ibu pergi meninggalkan aku dan ayah!

Aku pernah mendengar legenda kuno di negeri ini...

"Sakura kau mau kemana?" Tanya ayah padaku.

Aku pun menjawab "Aku akan ke Gunung Ryuusei!" Jawabku lantang, seraya meninggalkan rumah.

"Tunggu! Itu cuma dongeng! Sakura!" Teriak ayah padaku. Tapi, aku tak mempedulikannya. _'Maaf ayah ini demi kebaikan ibu dan juga kita.'_

...Kabarnya penyakit apa pun bisa sembuh, dengan memakan bunga meiren yang tumbuh di Gunung Ryuusei. Gunung yang menghubungkan dunia kahyangan dan bumi. Entah apa bunga itu benar ada atau tidak. Tapi meski begitu.. Aku ingin menolong Ibu.

Padahal tujuanku hanya itu. Namun sepertinya takdir ingin sedikit mempermainkanku. Karena yang kutemukan di mata air Gunung Ryuusei bukan bunga meiren..

Melainkan sosok laki-laki tampan bak dewa yang sedang mandi di mata air itu.

"Kau.. anak manusia yah?" Tanya pemuda tersebut. Belum sempat aku menjawab, dia telah menodongku dengan pisau yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa. Aku yang merasa kaget pun terjatuh dan duduk terpaku menatap pemuda itu.

"Sungguh tak sopan. Mengintip dewa yang sedang mandi heh?" Ucap pemuda tersebut yang mengaku dirinya sebagai dewa? Memangnya ada dewa berwujud pantat ayam seperti ini. Yah walau pun tetap saja tampan.

 ** _Suit!_**

Dia pun memanggil kuda yang memiliki sayap dan bertampak seperti pegasus itu. Kukira pegasus hanya dongeng belaka dan sekarang aku merasa mungkin mataku sedang bermasalah saat ini.

Saat aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, aku langsung tersadar saat pemuda itu menarik tanganku menuju kudanya. Selanjutnya, ucapannya membuatku shock setengah mati.

"Ayo ikut aku! Kau akan kujadikan Istriku!" Dia mendudukkan aku di atas kuda bersayapnya didepan, kemudian dia menyusul duduk di belakangku.

"KYYAA!!" Pekikku saat kuda itu terbang, dan membawaku menuju Istana miliknya.

 **Flashback off**

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini! Pada akhirnya!

 **Sakura's POV end**

 **TBC**

 ** _A/N: Holaa... aku baru di ffn sebagai Author, tapi sudah lama di wattpad sebagai Author. Dan.. FF ini sudah tamat di wattpad. Jadi kalau malas tunggu lanjutannya, bisa baca di watty jangan lupa follow yak :v #plaak_**

 ** _Apa ada yang penasaran siapa yang menyeringai dan mengintip mereka secara tak di undang?_**

 ** _maaf kalau misalnya ff ini pendek (=") tapi emang gitu adanya (=v=)_**

 ** _Daripada banyak bacot, Tunggu kelanjutanya di Heaven's Bride_** **_ya.._**

 ** _See you in the next chap_**


	2. chapter 2 : Bohong?

**Chapter 2 : Bohong?**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Heaven's Bride.**

 **Author : Jessica Aulia.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rated : T-M.**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Summary: Untuk menolong ibunya yang sakit keras, Sakura pergi ke pegunungan untuk mencari bunga yang kabarnya dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Namun, disana dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan adik dari Kaisar Langit, bernama Sasuke, dan ia dibawa ke kahyangan!Disana, dia terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke?!**

 ** _\--Sebelumnya di Heaven's Bride--_**

 _"Ayo ikut aku! Kau akan kujadikan Istriku!" Dan dia mendudukkan aku di atas kuda bersayapnya._

 _"KYYAA!!" Pekikku saat kuda itu terbang, dan membawaku menuju Istana miliknya._

 **Flashback off**

Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini! Pada akhirnya!

 **Sakura's POV end**

Saat Sakura mulai kehabisan nafas -dengan Sasuke yang masih menciumnya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dan membuat Sasuke dengan segera melepaskan ciumannya. Kemudian dia menyembunyikan Sakura yang masih terengah di pelukannya.

"Wah.. intim sekali yah!" Ucap seorang pria yang ternyata kakak dari Sasuke, sekaligus sang Kaisar Langit dengan tersenyum.

"Oh.. Onii- _sama,_ maksudku. Yang mulia Kaisar Langit." Ucap Sasuke kepada Itachi yang tak lain sang Kaisar Langit.

 _'Apa?'_ Batin Sakura.

Itachi pun mendekat kearah Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketika sudah berada di hadapan mereka berdua, dia pun melihat kearah Sakura dan bertanya, "Siapa gadis itu? Apa dia yang melihatmu mandi di Gunung Ryuusei?" Tanya Itachi.

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hn. Seharusnya orang yang melihat sosok Dewa tanpa busana akan dihukum mati. Tapi, karena Sasuke jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama denganmu. Kau beruntung, Nona." Jelas Itachi dengan seringainya.

 **DEG!**

 _'Di- dihukum mati?! Orang yang melihat Dewa dalam kondisi tanpa busana akan dibunuh?!'_ Tanya Sakura dalam hati.

Merasa tubuh Sakura yang menegang dalam pelukannya, Sasuke lantas mengusap pelan kepala Sakura lalu mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya kemudian berkata, "Dia bagai kuncup yang akan mekar. Membuat saya ingin memekarkannya dengan tangan ini," Dia pun melihat wajah Sakura yang telah memerah lalu kembali berucap, "Saya sudah benar-benar menjadi tawanan gadis ini. Ah.. Sakura." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

 _'Haah?! Tunggu dulu, berarti kalau aku tidak menikah dengannya, Aku bakal dibunuh?!'_ Jerit Sakura lagi, dalam hati.

"Haha.. Tunjukkan padaku Sakura! Dia adik laki-lakiku yang berharga, yang nantinya akan meneruskanku menjadi kaisar langit. Dukunglah dia terus! Aku mengandalkanmu Sakura." Ujar Itachi sebentar, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang pengantin yang akan segera menjadi suami istri tersebut.

 **DEG... DEG.. DEG..**

 _'Penerus Kaisar Langit? Aku akan diperistri oleh orang yang nantinya akan menjadi dewa tertinggi di dunia ini?'_

o0o

Disebuah Altar megah yang dipenuhi oleh tamu undangan yang mayoritas penduduk kahyangan. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang mengucapkan Janji suci pernikahan mereka dengan perasaan Sakura yang sedang bercampur aduk.

"Sasuke Uchiha sang suami, adik dari sang Kaisar Langit, dan istri Sakura Haruno. Atas nama Kaisar Langit, kalian berdua dinyatakan sebagai suami dan istri." Ucap sang pendeta disana.

Sasuke menatap mata emerald indah Sakura sesaat. Kemudian dengan senyumnya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura -yang disambut canggung oleh Sakura- itu, membawa Sakura menuju pintu keluar Altar istana, dengan menggandeng tangannya. Disambut tepuk tangan dan senyum bahagia oleh para tamu undangan.

 **Sakura's POV**

Bagaimana ini? Bukan saatnya aku melakukan ini, aku harus segera pulang ke dunia manusia. Entah kenapa, aku teringat akan ucapan Ibu sebelum aku berakhir di tempat ini.

'Sa.. Sakura~.. ibu menyayangkan.. karena harus pergi sebelum melihatmu menikah. Pasti.. pasti kau akan terlihat sangat cantik.'

Ibu.. Kumohon bertahanlah, aku akan pulang untukmu.

 **Sakura's POV end**

Di sebuah tempat disekitar halaman istana yang asri di tumbuhi dengan banyak macam bunga. Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berkeliling istananya. Dari sekian banyak tempat yang Sasuke tunjukkan, Sakura tampaknya lebih menyukai ini.

"Wah.. ini tempat apa?" Tanya Sakura takjub.

"Ini halamanku." Jawab Sasuke.

"Penuh bunga yang belum pernah kulihat!" Ucap Sakura sambil melihat bunga dengan warna dan bentuk unik yang tak pernah dilihat olehnya, bahkan oleh manusia dibumi.

"Luar biasa, kan? Butuh kerja keras untuk mengumpulkan dan merawatnya. Bunga itu menyenangkan, mereka mekar dengan indah hanya dengan cinta." Ucap Sasuke dengan senyum tulus yang tercipta di wajahnya.

 _'Bunga.. Oh iya! Jangan-jangan bunga meiren juga tumbuh disini? Kalau bersama dia, mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan bunga meiren. Tapi, entah mengapa, itu terkesan kejam. Apakah kejam jika memanfaatkan seseorang untuk kepentingan pribadi_ _nya?_ Ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Melihat Sakura yang melamun sendiri, Sasuke pun menyentil dahi Sakura pelan dengan kedua jarinya.

"Aduh!" Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap jidatnya.

"Kenapa melamun, hn?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ng.. apa ada di halaman ini ada bunga meiren?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Bunga meiren?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Iya." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh.. bunga itu, tumbuh di dasar mata air disebelah sana!" Tunjuk Sasuke.

"Benarkah?!" Pekik Sakura senang. Sangking bahagianya, dia sampai memegang -mencengkram- tangan Sasuke erat.

"Kumohon, beri aku satu! Aku ingin membawanya pulang untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit!" Pinta Sakura dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Jadi, kau.. terpikir untuk pulang hn?" Tanya Sasuke dingin dengan wajah datarnya. Tampaknya dia sedang marah.

"Pulang sebentar tak masalah, kan? Menikah bukan berarti-" sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab, Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura menuju kamar miliknya, kemudian menutup dengan kencang pintu kamarnya itu.

"Apa yang kau-?"

"Kau tak bisa pulang. Asal kau tahu saja, **aku tidak mencintaimu**." Ucap Sasuke datar dan menekankan ucapannya pada akhir kalimat.

"Hukum langit itu mutlak. Tapi, Aku tak ingin manusia mati hanya karena melihat sosok Dewa tanpa busana. Dan aku menikahimu supaya kau tak dihukum. Kalau sampai ketahuan kita tak saling mencintai, maka kau akan dihukum mati. Jadi, kau harus berada di sisiku dan melahirkan anakku. Kalau tidak.. kita tak tahu kapan kau akan dibunuh." Jelas Sasuke.

"Huh.. di kahyangan ada banyak putri yang cantik. Memang siapa yang dengan senang hati menjatuhkan pilihan pada manusia berjidat lebar sepertimu?" Lanjut Sasuke.

 **Sakura's POV**

Apa-apan itu.. berarti ciuman, dan kata-kata itu..

Semuanya..

Bohong..

 **\--TBC--**

 **A/N: Nah.. susah ketebakan siapa yang ngintip SasuSaku kissu *smirk* muahaha.. kenapa Sasuke, kau itu jahat banget.. padahal kau itu husbandoku yang tertampan loh.. :** *** #ditendang**

 **maaf kalau misalnya ff ini pendek (=x=") tapi emang gitu adanya ("=v=)/**

 **Daripada banyak bacot, Tunggu kelanjutanya di Heaven's Bride ya.. :D**

 **ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :D**

 **See you in the next** **ch** **ap**


	3. chapter 3 : Pengakuan

**Chapter 3:** **Pengakuan**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : Heaven's Bride.**

 **Author : Jessica Aulia.**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Romance.**

 **Rated : T-M.**

 **Pair : Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Summary: Untuk menolong ibunya yang sakit keras, Sakura pergi ke pegunungan untuk mencari bunga yang kabarnya dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Namun, disana dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan adik dari Kaisar Langit, bernama Sasuke, dan ia dibawa ke kahyangan!Disana, dia terpaksa menikah dengan Sasuke?!**

 **\--Sebelumnya di Heaven's Bride--**

Apa-apan itu.. berarti ciuman, dan kata-kata itu..

Semuanya..

Bohong..

 **\--o0o--**

Melihat wajah Sakura yang merah padam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sakura.. Kau menyukaiku, kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang terdengar seperti pernyataan. Dia pun berjalan ke arah Sakura dengan seringai nakalnya.

"Hah?! Ti- kyaa!" Karena tak tahan melihat Sakura yang seperti tomat favoritnya, Sasuke mendorong Sakura yang kebetulan berada di samping kasur king size mereka dan menindihnya.

 ** _Cup~_**

"Hmpph.. Ja-jangan!" Awalnya hanya ciuman biasa. Tapi, kelama-lamaan ciuman itu semakin panas dan kemudian tangan Sasuke bergeriliya menuju baju Sakura dan mulai menurunkannya.

 _'Yang benar saja! Kenapa aku, tidak bisa-'_ Sakura sedari tadi merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Sungguh, dirinya tak mau Sasuke sentuh. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, dan ini membingungkan.

Pelupuk mata Sakura mulai tergenangi oleh air mata, dan itu membuat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. "Sejak awal kau jatuh cinta padaku, kan? Semua perempuan hanya melihat rupa dan kedudukanku," Dia kemudian mencium dan menggigit leher jenjang Sakura, menyebabkan ruam merah berada di lehernya. "Kau juga sama." Lanjut Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke pun semakin turun dan mulai memegang paha Sakura dan berucap, "Akan segera kubuat kau mengandung anakku-"

 **DUAGH!**

Dahi Sasuke pun bertubrukan dengan dahi Sakura yang lebar itu, membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan dan menatap Sakura tajam. Tapi, tak lebih dari dua detik tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tatapan bingung karena melihat Sakura yang sudah menutup tubuhnya dan memekik kencang juga dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"DASAR ORANG NARSIS BODOH!! MEMANG KAU TAMPAN. TAPI, AKU TAK MUNGKIN SUKA HANYA KARENA ITU BODOH!! MENURUTMU ORANG HANYA MELIHAT PENAMPILANMU KARENA MEMANG SEPERTI ITULAH SIKAPMU DALAM MENGHADAPI PEREMPUAN!" Teriak Sakura. "Asal tahu saja.. Aku.. SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!!" Ucapnya dengan merunduk sambil mengeluarkan semua pikiran yang ada di kepalanya.

 _'Hah.. Hah.. tidak.. bukan saatnya melakukan ini. Hiks..'_ Sakura ingin menangis. Tapi, sebelum setetes air mata itu keluar, dia merasakan tangan besar yang mengelus pucuk kepalanya lembut. Kemudian dia melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ini pertama kali aku ditolak perempuan. Tak ada orang yang melawanku yang notabene, calon Kaisar Langit berikutnya ini. Tak ada yang mustahil kudapatkan. Dan semua itu membosankan. Bunga memperlihatkan wajah yang berbeda-beda padaku setiap hari. Kalau tak diperhatikan, mereka akan marah. Kalau disayang, mereka akan mekar dengan indah." Ucap Sasuke dengan lembut. Kemudian dia kembali menarik Sakura dan memegang wajahnya.

Awalnya Sakura kira dia akan dimacam-macami oleh Sasuke. Tapi dia salah, dia hanya merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke dan mendengar perkataan Sasuke selanjutnya,

"Sakura.. meski masih kalah dengan bunga. Tapi, sepertinya kau lezat juga." Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai jahilnya.

 ** _Blush~_**

"Seperti persik." Sasuke pun seperti merasa tak bosan karena menjahili Sakura, merupakan hobi baru baginya.

"Apa?"

 ** _Slurp_**

Sasuke menjilat bibir bawah Sakura dengan lambat, membuat wajah Sakura tambah merah dan jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdegub kencang.

Sambil memeluk Sakura, Sasuke pun berkata "Aku akan menyayangimu hingga kau matang dengan baik."

 _'Aku pasti.. akan pulang.. karena aku akan mendapatkan bunga meiren untuk ibuku!'_

 **TBC**

Pojok balas review :

 **D3rin :** **Wah.. iyakah :D makasih ya, sudah mau baca di wattpad sama di ffn ini**

 **Ranindri : hehe.. kyknya gk bisa deh. krna di wattpad sama fb udah aku tamatin sampai 10 chap :v**

 **Sany.ismawatun** **: Mungkin kamu bacanya diwattpad atau di fb? Krna ini aku publish udah lama disana. dan atau mungkin kamu ada komiknya? krna semua jalan cerita ini mengikuti cerita di komik :)**

 **Guest : Hmm.. aku gak ngerti maksud kamu :3 tapi kalau kamu tanya judul komiknya, komik ini persis sama judul ff ini, yaitu "Heaven's Bride" ;)**

 **Guest : ya.. mungkin tanggapan aku sama jawabannya kayak sany ya :) hehe iya.. ini untuk kelanjutan cerita aja nih :) thanks for review ;D**

 **YukiSakura Kensei** **29** **: wkwkwk.. Ok :v**

 **\--o0o--**

 **A/N: Makasih buat kalian yang sudah baca ff _jelek_ ini. Uchi senang ada yang mau baca, apalagi sampai review dan nge-flame. Awalnya pas baca senang dan sakit pas pertama dapat flame. tapi gk apa.. itu malahan menambah semangat Uchi untuk menulis lebih bagus lagi :))**

 **jadi masih mau lanjut atau discountie aja?**

 **Ini belum tamat yah.. masih ada lanjutannya. Dan..**

 **see you in next chap :D**


End file.
